ForbiddenLove chap 2
by rieztacullen
Summary: ini chap 2nya..tapi mbelom selese, dan males ngelanjutin -a


Kami menelusuri hutan, dan mencari mangsa kami. Emmett dengan kelincahannya berburu, dia sangat semangat. Kulihat matanya yang sudah berwarna hitam membuatnya igin cepat-cepat memburu grizly-bear. Kami mulai mendapat beberapa binatang. Dan kami sudah cukup kenyang. Mata kami yang beralih warna ke-emas dan beberapa binatang lain pesanan jasper sudah ada di tangan. Emmet mengjakku segera pulang.

"Dear, sudah cukup hari ini? Mari kita pulang" pinta Emmett dengan lesung pipinya yang sangat manis. Aku bangga memilikinya. Tapi aku ingin berjalan-jalan sebentar untuk me-refresh pikiranku.

"Sorry dear, maukah kamu meninggalkanku? Aku akan baik-baik saja. Aku hanya ingin jalan-jalan" aku meminta Emmett untuk meninggalkanku

"Oh, tidak masalah, asal kau sudah berjanji kann baik-baik saja. Jaga dirimu baik-baik. Aku akan selalu ada setiap kamu membutuhkanku." Emmet mengecup keningku dan memelukku. Dia mulai pergi ke luar hutan.

"Good bye, dear" salam terakhirku sebelum dia berlari cepat.

Aku menelusuri hutan-hutan di sekitar, tak tahu entah mau kemana dan ingin melakukan apa. Hujan selalu membasahi kota Forks ini. Tiba tiba aku terpikirkan oleh perkataan Alice. Aku masih penasaran. 'Jaga hatimu' apa maksud Alice berkata seperti itu. Menemukan sesuatu di hutan, apa itu? Seekor binatang yang segar untuk dimakan? Atau kumpulan darah berceceran? Atau apa? Sungguh aku sangat penasaran apa yang akan kutemukan.

Kakiku melangkah seperti menelusuri setiap pohon demi pohon. Hentakanku sudah memenuhi beribu-ribu langkah kejam. Matahrai menunjukkan waktu senja. Aku ingat pesan Emmet agar selalu berhati-hati. Tak kusangka tatapanku berhenti pada seseorang yang kurasa dia sangat muda. Tidak memakai kaos ditubuhnya hanya telanjang dada. Matanya terlalu sipit. Six-pack nya pun kurasa tidak sempurna, yeah berbeda dengan Jacob si anjing itu. Tak terpikir di kepalaku.

Ha-ah, dia Seth? Apa benar dia Seth? Adik Leah Clearwater. Ternyata sangat tak seperti yang kuduga. Perubahan dalam dirinya sepekan kemarin sangatlah banyak.

Dia benar-benar Seth sekumpulan suku Quileute, sang Werewolf ! Tidak pernah kusangka dia akan seperti ini. Bisa dibilang yeah, anjing ter-tampan dari sekumpulan anjing yang lain.

Tubuhku menjadi lebih beku. Tetapi sedikit mencair dengan kehangatan Seth yang tidak ada 1 meter dari depanku.

Dia tersenyum dan menyapa "Hi-i Rrrrosalie "

Apa yang kupikirkan. Melting! Ada apa ini? Senyumnya sangat indah,manis,lucu, seperti anak kecil. Apa yang terjadi padanya? Dia menyapaku dengan sedikit grogi -yeah bisa dibilang begitu-

Apa dia grogi gara-gara aku? Kupikir memang aku vampir yang tercantik dan yang lainpun mengakuinya. Bahkan Bella. Tapi mungkinkah dia tertarik padaku? Aku vampir dan dia werewolf. Oh ini tidak mungkin. Dia Cuma sekedar menyapa dan tiba-tiba

"eer-hey. Kamu Seth Clearwater kan? Ada perlu denganku?" balesku dengan sombong agar dia tidak berpikir berlebihan, mungkin dia pikir aku akan menjawab grogi juga sepertinya, tapi tidak! Buat apa?dia hanya seorang werewolf biasa. Masih tetap Emmett yang terbaik bagiku. Hah? Kenapa aku berpikiran seperti ini?

"Tidak, aku hanya jalan-jalan menghabiskan waktu senja. Rosalie, boleh aku bicara padamu?" tanya Seth dengan tampang ragu atau seperti sedikit penasaran. Aku tidak menegerti apa maksudnya. Aku sedikit kurang memahami.

"oh, kamu pikir daritadi kamu bicara dengan siapa? Apa yang perlu kujawab?" aku masih dengan nada angkuh. Yah, memang ini salah besar. Kuakui aku sedikit gugup.

"Rosalie, kkulihat kamu dan Emmett benar-benar pasangan yang sangat serasi. Ma'af lancang. Jacob pernah bercerita kepadaku kalau kau sangat membenci makhluk seperti kita yang kau sebut "anjing". "

kata Seth dengan kata-kata yang sangat aneh. Apa maksudnya dia mengatakan ini? Dia ingin memuji hubunganku dengan Emmet? Atau ada tjuan lain?

"Ye-eah. Thanks atas pujianmu itu. Jacob sangat menyebalkan. Dia merebut Renesmee dariku. Dia benar-benar anjing idiot" kataku dengan sedikit senyum. Aku tidak punya kata-kata lagi. Speechless! Yeah itu yang kualami. Seth menatapku dengan pandangan yang berbeda.

"Tapi bukan itu maksudku" sahut Seth dengan cepat.

"Apa maksudmu? Aku benar benar tidak mengerti, Seth" pikiranku kosong. Hanya ini yang bisa kukatakan ke-Seth. Wajah innocent-ku sangat kelihatan. Apa ini?aku sangat tidak mengerti.

"A-aku hanya, mungkinkah kau tidak membenci anggota werewolf? Satu saja. Apakah ada?" pertanyaan Seth membuatku bingung.

"Apa yang kau maksud? Maksudmu aku menyukai salah satu dari anggota kalian?" keluar kemarahanku dan wajah stressku.

"Tidak, tapi bisa dibilang begitu. Aku hanya ingin kamu mengetahui aku sudah lama memperhatikanmu, Rosalie" jawab Seth dengan tenang.

APA?WHAT? dia memperhatikanku?

"aku sudah lama memperhatikanmu, Rosalie" - ini APA maksudnya?

-I can't see that you're the one who understand me,

Been there all along yes NO I CAN'T SEE –

"Seth, kau adalah werewolf yang terbaik diantara yang lain. Aku mengerti. Kau memperhatikanku? Itu sangat sulit bagiku untuk memahamimu. Tapi aku tahu. Emmet lebih baik darimu."

Yeah memang ini, Emmet adalah yang terbaik. Always be the best for me walaupun Seth juga sangat baik denganku.

"Rosalie, kau sungguh vampir tercantik dan sangat menarik. Aku tidak bermaksud mengganggumu dengan Emmet. Aku hanya ingin mengagumimu. Bahagialah dengan Emmet, aku akan senang kau bahagia"

SETH? O.o dia sangat muda tapi cara berpikirnya, itu sangat dewasa. Dia sangat sangat memahami perasaan orang. Aku akan menyukai ini. Seth! Dialah otang kedua setelah Emmet yang menyita perhatianku. Tapi aku tidak mungkin. Dia bagiku lebih pantas jadi anakku dan Emmet.


End file.
